Holding Your Hands for all Eternity
by shilawayinthewind29
Summary: Complete How Draco and Harry knew they where meant to be. Song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is "Bless the Broken Road" by, Rascal Flatts

A/N: _Harry's thoughts,_ **Draco's thoughts,_ Draco and Harry,_** regular is the song

Title: Holding Your Hands for all Eternity

_Everyday for eleven years, I would wake up at the Dursley's house. Where I was both unwanted and unloved. All my life all I wanted was to be loved – to be wanted._

I set out on a narrow way

Many years ago

Hoping I would find true love

Along the broken road

_Then I found out I was a wizard, but of course I—Harry Potter—never have good luck .I then found that I wasn't just any wizard. I was The-Boy-Who-Lived. My density was to save the world. And you… you were supposed to help destroy it. _

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped by brow

And kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign

Pointed straight to you

_I had always had dreams, no not dreams - nightmares. They got worse after Sirius died, because they where no longer visions of what Voldemort was doing. No I got use to those. No, these were different. These weren't visions of the present or the future. These were actually dreams. Dreams of the hell my mind made up of what Sirius was going through. These were my own thoughts and dreams. That's what scared me the most._

Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart

Were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into your loving arms

_That's when I would sneak out and go to the Astronomy Tower. I went up there every time I couldn't sleep. No one else ever went up there. Not until the night I walked in and there you were crying. I never thought I would see the great Draco Malfoy crying. But there you were. In some horrible way – your tears against the moonlight seemed so beautiful to me. It was then I realized I wanted to wipe away your tears and protect you_

_. . . forever. _

This much I know

Is true

That God blessed

The broken road

That led me

Straight to you

**I couldn't believe it when you, the great Harry Potter, put your arms around me that night. You knew who I was but you didn't care. It was like the past didn't even happening. Like you and me weren't suppose to be enemies, but something else. You just held me and told me everything would be ok. You made it ok.**

I think about the years I spent

Just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost

And give it back to you

**When I finally stopped crying, you asked me what was wrong. I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell you, not yet. And you just looked into my eyes and smiled knowingly. You knew I needed time to process my own thoughts. You simply put your hands in mine, before leaning in and gently kissing me.**

But you just smile

And take my hand

You've been there

You understand

It's all part of a grander plan

That is coming true.

**I finally told you why I was crying that night. We'd been dating for a year, and I was holding you in bed, the same way you held me that night. I told you that you where the reason I was crying. I had a dream you died in the final battle, and I woke up crying. That was the night my life changed forever. It was the night I knew I could never, would never, become a death eater. That was the night you enter my life. And that was the night I knew that you were the only person I could ever love.**

Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart

They were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into your loving arms

**I pulled out a silver ring from my pocket and took your hands in mine the way you did the night everything changed. I told you I loved you and that I would love you forever. Then I asked you to be with me forever. Your only answer was a smile and a nod. I saw the tears of joy in your eyes that began to fall. I looked into your eyes and smiled neither of us said anything because we both new words were unnecessary.**

This much I know

Is true

That God blessed

The broken road

That led me

Straight to you

_**Our wedding day – was the best day of our lives…**_

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arm

_**We were surrounded by our family and friends as we took our vows that would bond us together for all of eternity.**_

This much I know

Is true

That God blessed

The broken road

That led me

Straight to you

**_We placed the rings on each other's hands. We continued to hold hands the way we had done so many times before, as Dumbledore pronounced us married. We sealed our bond with a kiss that would last forever. _**

That God blessed

The broken road

That led me straight

To you


End file.
